One More Story
by Spemily27
Summary: When Henry is kidnapped by the unsub, the team only has three days to find him. Will they find him? If they do, will it be too late? Currently being edited.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her baby was in here somewhere, helpless, cold...

Maybe even dead.

She crept along the dark hallway, her breathing limited to short gasps for air. She was sure her heart was truly beating a thousand miles per second, something which Reid, the ever-present voice of logic, would point out as impossible. He would give her a full on lecture about the heart, and she'd smile, replying with "Thank you for that insightful knowledge, Doctor Reid." At least, that's what she used to say to him. Ever since her baby, her sunshine had been taken from her, she would barely crack a smile. Without him, there was no reason to smile.

The rain pounded against the windows, the lightning sending an occasional beam of light into this dark, hell-like place. She couldn't stand the thought of him having to be here.

The thunder boomed, making her practically jump out of her skin, she had been so deep in thought.

He was afraid of thunder. He would always curl up next to her, his warm little body against hers, hands clutching his favorite toy, a Superman action figure.

"Mommy," He would murmur, his small voice would send jolts of warmth down her. She loved the sound of his voice. It reminded her of the angelic music of a harp, each word he spoke a different cord, always adding up to the most harmonious song. She hadn't heard his voice for days, for what felt like years. She needed his voice, for without it her life was no longer filled with that music. Ominous silence filled her instead.

"I don't like the thunder," He'd say, his little hand would find hers, and he'd hold on tight. She'd squeeze back, letting him know that she would never let him go, never let the thunder hurt him, never let anything hurt him. More guilt piled on top to the mound she already had in her heart. She hadn't kept that unspoken promise. She had lied to her baby, let him get hurt.

_"Henry, have I ever told you the story about thunder and lightning?" She asked him once during a particularly bad thunderstorm that had drove Henry into his parents bed for the night._

_He shook his head, his wide saucer-like baby blue eyes, the carbon copy of hers, looking up into her eyes._

_"Well," She smiled as he positioned him so he was sitting on her lap. He laid his head softly on her chest. She placed her chin atop his head, smiling to herself. Henry always loved stories._

_"A long time ago, thunder and lightning lived on the earth, but the king made them live far away from all the other peoples houses in the village. The thunder was an old mother sheep, and the lightning was her son, a little ram. When the ram got angry he would go and knock down trees and houses,"_

_"Mommy, that's not nice." Henry said._

_"You're right, Henry."_

_"Keep going, mommy," He urged, his voice full of wonder and anticipation._

_She chuckled softly to herself before she continued. "When the lightning would do this, his mother would call out to him in a very loud voice and tell him to stop; but the lightning didn't care what his mother said, and when he would lose his temper he would cause even more damage. When the people in the village couldn't stand it any longer, they told the king. The king told the sheep and the ram that they had to leave town and live in the far bush. But it didn't help. because when the ram lost his temper he still knocked down houses, causing a lot of damage. So the villagers went to the king again to complain. The king decided to banish the thunder and lightning to live in the sky, where they could cause no more damage. So ever since, when the lightning is angry, he does damage as he did before, and you can hear his mother, the thunder, calling out to him, telling him to stop." She finished._

_"Really?" He questioned, his eyes glistening, processing the new learned information. _

_"So anytime there's lightning, the little boy is angry, and the thunder is his mommy telling him to stop?" He inquired._

_She nodded. "Did you like the story?"_

_"Yes mommy. Please tell me another story," He pleaded._

_"Just one more."_

The memory caused hot tears to form in her eyes.

When she found him, she would tell him all the stories in the world.

There were only two doors in the hallway; she prayed to God that he was behind one of them, safe, unhurt, alive.

She struggled to keep her gun poised, her hands were shaking so much she thought the gun might slip out of them.

She took heavy, prolonged steps, as if she were testing the temperature of bath water. She was afraid that if she made a noise, any sort, he wouldn't be here. She knew she was paranoid, but she couldn't help it.

She reached the first door, this one on the left side of the hall. Her breath was in short gasps now, she wouldn't be surprised if she passed out from lack of air.

She reached her shaking hand towards the door handle, her eyes closing, sending her silent prayer, her silent plea, up to the lord.

_Please let him be here. Please let him be safe, alive. Please._

She turned the handle slowly. She felt as if she were in a horror movie, and that when she opened the door she would find a brutal murderer charging at her.

The door slowly creaked open, making an eerie, ominous creak.

She entered the room, her gun poised into position, ready to shoot, her heart beating faster than it ever had, which she had thought impossible.

She dropped her gun onto the floor, the impact of the gun against the floor creating a loud bang which bounced off the hollows wall of the room.

She let a high pitched shriek, for lying on the floor was the pale, limp body of her son, Henry, blood gushing from his large head wound.

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic! I've been wanting to write one for awhile for CM, but couldn't think of anything. Then this popped into my head, and I knew I had to write it. Please read and review (Yes, constructive criticism IS welcomed. I want to be the best I can be for you guys). Please tell me if I should continue this or not! :) **


	2. Monsters Don't Exist

**Sunday 2:38 p.m.**

"Mommy," His little voice urged as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Hmmm. Henry, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice groggy and her eyes still shut.

"There's a monster in my room, mommy," He whispered.

She reluctantly peeled open her eyes and yawned, sitting up in her bed.

"Henry, there's no monsters, I promise." She tried to assure him.

He shook his head, clutching his Superman action figure.

"Mommy, I heard it. It's in my room, mommy. It's gonna get me!" He wailed, his eyes filling with tears.

She gently picked him up and put him on her lap, the burgundy duvet slipping off of her.

"Henry, I'm positive that there are no monsters in your room." She said softly as she cradled him in her arms.

The moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating his face. She always insisted that the curtains be open during the night; for when there were those days when she couldn't sleep because of a case, she would look at the moonlight and it would remind her of home. She took a minute to admire her sons face, the moonlight making his face ever so more beautiful.

Will stirred next to her, moaning softly in his sleep.

"Henry, what do you say we wake up daddy so he can check your room for monsters?" She questioned, knowing that arguing with him wouldn't get her far. He was stubborn, a quality which Will insisted he had inherited from her.

He nodded vigorously, crawling off her lap and over towards Will.

"Daddy. Daddy," He called, shaking him.

Will moaned again and flopped over to face Henry. " Is it morning already? Are you my new alarm clock, Henry?" He joked, ruffling Henry's already messy blonde hair. JJ listened to Will's voice; she had always loved his accent.

Henry finally cracked a smile. "Daddy, you need to check my room for monsters." He said, his smile disappearing as he remembered why he was in his parent's room in the first place.

Will sat up and picked Henry up. "Monsters?" He questioned.

"Yes, daddy. I heard one."

"What did it sound like?"

"It sounded like this daddy," Henry said, and with that made a noise that was a mix between a growl and a roar, making a monster face to empathize his point.

Will and JJ chuckled softly, making sure Henry didn't notice. He definitely wouldn't be pleased if he found that his parents were laughing at his predicament.

"Well, Henry, you sure make a convincing monster. You scared _me_." Will said as he got up from the warmth of the bed, Henry still in his arms.

JJ followed suit as they made their way into Henry's room.

Will turned on the light, sending a stream of yellow light in the room, consuming the darkness.

The medium-sized room had been painted baby blue, Henry's favorite color. He liked it because it reminded him of his eyes. Of course, it wasn't an exact match, for Henry's eye color was unique. Light green dinosaurs lined the walls. They were kid friendly, of course. His bookshelf was filled to the brink with little odds and ends; buckets of legos, action figures, and a wide collection of books. His little closet was also filled to the brink; Garcia insisted on buying him clothes every time she went to the store.

Will set Henry down on the little bed in the corner of the room. Henry clutched the green dinosaur duvet that covered his bed; he was slowly fading from dinosaurs into superheros, Superman being his favorite. She knew they would soon have to redecorate.

"It's under my bed." He whispered, for he thought if he spoke too loud the monster would come out.

"Looks like I'm on monster patrol." Will commented, flashing a reassuring smile at his son as he peered under the bed.

"Daddy, be careful!" Henry yelled, his eyes wide with fear.

"Henry, it's okay. Daddy will be fine." She said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him as she sat next to him on his bed.

"The coast's clear." Will called as he arose from under the bed. "So, sir, that will be 100 dollars. Monster patrol doesn't come cheap." He said in a low voice as he joined JJ and Henry on the bed.

Henry gave his musical laugh. "Daddy, I don't have any money."

JJ felt a cold gust of air, chilling her to the bone. She looked at the window; it was open, the blue curtains fluttering in the breeze.

"Will? Did you open the window?" JJ questioned, her eyebrows raised as she quickly closed the window.

Will didn't seem bothered by it. "I don't think so. Maybe that's what the little guy heard." He concluded, turning back to Henry.

"Probably." JJ agreed, her voice sounded puzzled. Why would the window be open? It was too cold for that.

She helped Will tuck Henry in, sliding the thick blanket over him protectively.

Will picked up the Superman.

"I bet Uncle Spencer didn't tell you that Superman is part of the monster hunting club."

Henry's eyes widened. "Really?"

Will nodded. "He'll keep you safe during the night. If he sees any monsters, he'll scare them away." Will said as he handed Superman to Henry.

Henry snuggled up with the action figure, his eyes drooping, drowsiness finally hitting him.

"Goodnight." The both said to him. JJ planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams." She murmured.

They made their way back to their bedroom down the hall.

"Will, who could have opened Henry's window?" She questioned him, still puzzled as they snuggled into their warm duvet.

"Jennifer, don't worry. I'm sure one of us opened it and just don't remember. You shouldn't worry, you have enough wrinkles." He said, flashing her that crooked smile that melted her heart.

"Will!" She gasped, her eyes wide, as she playfully hit him with a pillow.

"I surrender!" He called, pressing his lips against hers. "Don't worry. You don't have any wrinkles. How old are you, 23?"

"Are you trying to get on my good side?" She asked as she met his lips, momentarily forgetting about the open window.

"Yes." He responded, smiling once again.

"Well, it's working."

As their lips connected, a shot of warm electricity shot through her. She loved that feeling.

They reluctantly parted.

"You'd better get some sleep. You've got work tomorrow."

She nodded in agreement, then curled up in his arms, her head against his chest.

He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, but it was the complete opposite for her, no matter how hard she tried to sleep.

She couldn't figure out who would've opened Henry's window.

**A/N: I was so happy with the response I got. Here's the first chapter, please read and review! :)**


	3. Mothers Intuition

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I haven't had a chance to write cause of school (I know, if it were up to me I'd spend all day eating pineapple and writing fanfics, but by law I have to go to school. Ugh..) I've had a bunch of projects due, and i've been putting them off (i'm a BIG procrastinator) Grrr... my Civic teacher gives us a project every week (Thanks, Mr. Clemens!) I'm not good at keeping a schedule, especially since this is my first story, but I promise i won't go this long without updating again! Pinkie swear! I've got finals coming up, so I've been cramming, but then I'd think of fanfiction, and how I hadn't updated, and I felt so bad because I really love writing. Finals should be my top priority, but I think this story tops the list instead. I was determined to get a chapter posted, so I sat down at my computer with a can of pineapple and ta-dah! Without further ado, the next chapter. Please Reid and Review (hehehe, get it? Reid, Read? Genius!)**

**The Behavioral Analysis Unit Monday 7:25 a.m.**

JJ had the feeling that someone was watching her.

She had tried to brush off the feeling, thinking it was nothing. But as she reached the door, the feeling increased to an all-time high; she was 90 percent sure she was being watched.

With her hand on the holster of her gun, she turned behind her, wide-eyed, ready to attack. She wasn't someone who could be overpowered very easily. That and the fact that she was a damn good shot, she knew her attacker stood no chance.

Nothing. She squinted into the distance, trying to make out any sign that an attacker was in the bushes ready to spring.

Still nothing.

She laughed to herself as she opened the glass doors leading to the FBI headquaters. She knew no one was foolish enough to stalk an FBI agent with a gun to the FBI itself. It was like a bear…. stepping into a bear trap.

_As she entered the building, the dark haired man behind the thick bushes surrounding the building slunk away into the distance, determined to put his plan into action. Everything was ready._

"Hey Jage, you look like you didn't get much sleep last night." Prentiss greeted her as she joined JJ at the coffee maker.

"Yeah… I've already had at least two cups of coffee at home. I was on my third when I finally checked the time and realized I was about to be late."

Prentiss gave a toothy grin. "Careful, JJ, or you might end up like Reid."

"I take that as an insult."

Reid, who had been sitting at his desk with his nose buried in a book, of course, looked up at the mention of his name. "What about me?"

JJ shook her head. "Nothing, Reid. Prentiss here just likes to insult me on Monday mornings."

"You know, coffee does have some health benefits. Caffeine is a substance that exists naturally in certain plants. It can also be produced synthetically and used as an additive in food products. It is a central nervous system stimulant and a diuretic. Caffeine is absorbed and distributed very quickly. After absorption, it passes into the brain. Caffeine does not accumulate in the bloodstream and isn't stored in the body. Caffeine may be used as treatment for migraine headaches and in relieving, for a short time, fatigue or drowsiness. Moderate caffeine intake is not associated with any health risks. Three 8 ounce cups of coffee, or about 250 milligrams of caffeine, per day is considered an average or moderate-'' He ranted, stopping when Prentiss put her hand up.

"Reid. The whole point of that speech was to tell us to drink coffee for headaches and to cure fatigue, right?"

"Well, yes, but there's so much more to tell about caffe-''

"Maybe some other time, fountain of knowledge. I'm withdrawing my coin."

"Hey, hopefully coffee will cure sleepless nights caused by a certain little boy who's afraid of monsters in his room." JJ murmured as she took a big gulp of her coffee.

She almost spit it out. "Ugh, whose coffee is this? It's black! Gross!" She yelped, trying to rid her mouth of the bitter after taste.

Prentiss smiled as she handed JJ another cup of coffee. "Sorry, looks like you took a sip of mine. Here is yours. After late nights I usually fill myself a cup of delicious bitter black coffee. Definitely not the best tasting, but I think the taste of it is enough to wake me up.

JJ took a hesitant sip of her coffee, relieved when the familiar taste of extra cream hit her already bruised taste buds.

"Henry's afraid of monsters?" Reid questioned, joining them at the coffee maker.

"Yeah. He kept Will and I up all night, convinced there was a monster in his room. You know that Superman action figure you bought him?"

Reid nodded.

"Well, Will told him that Superman was part of the monster fighting club. Henry believed it, and finally went to bed. You know, Spence, he loves that thing."

"Really?" Reid asked, a smile a mile wide spreading across his face. He always brought gifts to Henry, everyone which was cherished. But this one was special.

"Yeah, he carries it around everywhere."

"That's so cute." Prentiss remarked as Derek Morgan joined them at the coffee maker, a swagger in his step. He was always walking with swagger, but today it seemed to be fueled by something different.

"I know that look." Prentiss said. "You got lucky last night, didn't you?"

The mile long grin disappeared off his face. "What makes you say that, Prentiss?"

"A lot of experience."

"Well, if you must know, I did in fact have a little bit of loving last night. You should've seen the pretty little thing. She was all over me."

"Oh, I'm intrigued! Your personal life always keeps me on the edge of my seat." Prentiss remarked sarcastically, making her way to her desk.

"Where you going, Prentiss? I thought we were having a party at the coffee maker!" He declared.

JJ did the same, sinking down in her chair. "Your weekends must be so exciting!" She laughed.

"If I had a dime for every time someone said that to me…"

"You'd have one." Reid piped, a smile evident from behind his mug.

Morgan turned on his heel. "Excuse me? And what did you do this weekend, pretty boy?"

"I read 7 books. Mostly Poe, some Elizabeth Barret Browning." He responded innocently.

"Guys, Hotch wants us in the round table room right away." Garcia said as she made her way off the catwalk and to the rest of the team, her face white.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, the light tone from his voice gone, replaced with grave seriousness.

She shook her head. "It's uh, it's a bad one."

The BAU sat in the conference room, affectionally called the "round table room."

"I'm sure you all have heard about the child abductions." Hotch presumed, taking his usual stance at the head of the table, as the news footage played on the screen.

"Yeah, I heard about that. The news didn't release it, but I'm assuming the police want our help because…." Morgan trailed off.

Garcia nodded. "Eight days ago, the police the found the body of Jason Keelerman, a five-year old boy who had been reported missing for three days. The M.E. determined that the cause of death was a bludgeon to the head, thought to be made by the butt of a gun. "

The image of a pale, morbid body filled the screen. Garcia cringed, trying to block her eyes of the horrid sight. She knew that no matter how long she'd work in the FBI, she'd never get used to the sight of a dead body. Especially that of a child.

"Where was the body disposed of?" Reid questioned, thumbing through the pages of the file. He, of course, with his anti-technology quirk, was the only one who insisted on having the case files. The others all had theirs on an Ipad.

"Well, uh, the police weren't the first to find the body. He was disposed of…" Garcia hesitated, afraid to speak the words.

"On his parent's front lawn." Reid finished for her, finally finding the picture of the dump sight.

They sat in silence for a moment. It definitely wasn't their worst case, oh no, they had plenty much more gruesome than this. But this was physiological torture at the worst extent.

"No sign of sexual torture?" JJ questioned.

Garcia shook her head once again, her mouth dry for words. She couldn't imagine how the parents must've been feeling….

"Well, the guys clearly a sadist. Just the act of disposing a dead child on his parent's lawn… he must watch them when they find the body. That's enough to get him off." Prentiss murmured, thumbing through the crime scene pictures.

"Four days ago, the police found the body of five- year old Jeremy Campfield."

"I'm assuming the same M.O.?" Rossi inquired, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did that whenever he was deep in thought, and so far this case was making his mind reel.

"So, he keeps the boy for four days, and then kills them with the butt of a gun. Why not just shoot them? Wouldn't it be easier?" Prentiss asked, confused.

"This guy enjoys seeing people suffer. Judging from the manor in which he disposed of the victims, I'd think that he'd watch the victim bleed to death, enjoying the slow process. He doesn't do things easy."

"Where were they abducted from?" Morgan questioned.

"Jason Keelerman was on a play date at the neighbors. He and his friend were playing outside, when suddenly he was taken. The mother of the other child insists she was only inside for at the most three minutes. No one saw anything."

"The families must've been watched. This wasn't a victim of opportunity. He wanted that specific child." Prentiss concluded.

"Do you think it's a team? I mean, the mother said she couldn't have been inside for more than three minutes. This guys quick. Maybe one to snatch the child, one to drive the getaway vehicle?"

"It's possible." Hotch voiced. He had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Jeremy Campfield was outside during recess with his kindergarten class. When the class was called inside, Jeremy was no where to be found. One again no one saw anything."

"These guys are really sly. How are you able to abduct a child from a playground full of kids without anyone seeing anything? I know kids aren't very reliable witnesses, but still…." JJ said, her voice hard. Of all the things she had seen over the years, the cases involving children were always the hardest for her, especially since Henry had been born.

"Do you think he's sending a message by dumping the bodies on the parent's lawn?" wondered, looking over at Hotch, wondering if they were on the same page. If they were thinking the same thing, the team was going to be searching for one sick puppy.

"Yes. He's telling the families he'll show no mercy."

JJ sat in the Quantico, Virginia police station, trying as hard as she could to calm down the hysterical women. Her attempts were in vain.

"This shouldn't have happened! My baby, my baby…." She blubbered, her voice cracking, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Keelerman, please calm down. I need you to tell me what you know." JJ whispered in a soothing voice.

Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch had each gone to the dump sites, while Reid was in the other room, starting his geographical profile. She was in charge of talking with the victims families; the task JJ thought was the hardest of all. She planned on talking with each family separately, and from there talk to them together. She was getting nowhere so far.

The women sniffled, while her husband paced around the small room, it's gray, dreary walls giving it a closed in feeling. His claustrophobia was starting to kick in.

They had each refused to cooperate, the mother too grief stricken to talk, the father thinking that the police couldn't possibly do anything, for his only little boy was already dead. He was convinced it was too late, and his hatred for the police department was growing every second.

JJ handed the sobbing women a tissue, silently moving her attention from the mother to the father, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere when the women was hysterical.

"Mr. Keelerman, maybe you should sit…"

He turned to JJ, giving her a deathly glare.

"There's nothing you can do! He's gone! It's too late. He's dead." He yelled.

Upon hearing the word dead, Mrs. Keelerman began sobbing hysterically again.

"Don't say that, Mark. Don't say that about our baby!" She murmured, looking at him with glassy eyes.

He gave her the same glare he gave JJ.

"Get back into reality, Grace! He's gone, okay? Gone! Our only child, our little boy…gone." His voice sunk from a yell to a whisper as the realization of his words finally sunk in. JJ could see he was on the verge of tears, but he was trying to hold back, trying to stay strong. He knew he couldn't break down, for he was the stable one. His wife had already broken down. If he did they'd have nothing left.

"I don't think arguing is going to get us anywhere. Please, just sit down." JJ countered, once again trying to get any kind of control on the situation.

"Agent Jaruea, do you….. do you have any children?" sniffed, trying to compose herself, trying to stay strong for her little boy.

JJ was happy to comply; relieved she was finally getting somewhere.

"I do…. a little boy named Henry." She said soothingly.

She gently took Mrs. Keelerman's hand in hers, giving a bit of comfort.

"And if anything happened to him, I'd give everything I'd have to find his killer and prevent this from happening to any other family. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

eyes light up at the prospect of helping her deceased child any way. JJ knew she was finally starting to see the light.

A vibrating sensation shot through JJ; she reached to her phone, reluctantly pulling her hand away from Mrs. Keelerman. She had needed all the comfort she could get, and right now, her husband's state of mind prevented him from providing anything but grief. JJ didn't blame him.

She slipped the phone out of her pocket, eyeing the caller ID.

"Excuse me…I need to take this. It's my husband." She murmured apologetically as she got up to exit the room.

"See, what did I tell you, Grace? They're not going to help us…." His voice became a distant whisper as JJ weaved her way through the bustle of the police station, determined to make her way outside. It would be impossible to hear in this place.

She pushed through the doors, a nagging feeling rising inside her. She had had this feeling all day, every since she had learned what the case was. She couldn't identify it, but it was trying to tell her something…..and every time she tried to push it away it would pop up again, trying to deliver a message.

"Hello?" She asked. She was plenty happy that Will called; she needed to hear his voice. Maybe she'd even be able to talk to Henry. She smiled at the thought of hearing his musical voice.

"JJ…" Will murmured, his voice cracking just as had. His voice was full of panic, full of urgency….. full of fear.

"Will, what's wrong?" JJ questioned, panic rising in her once clam voice, her heart beating out of her chest.

The line was silent for a minute, the only sound Will's panting, as if he were trying to catch his breath. Every second felt like hours, and JJ wanted desperately to help him.

"It's Henry, JJ. He's gone. Jennifer, he's gone!"


	4. Goodbye, My Baby

**Disclaimer: Yes, I admit it. I don't own criminal minds. I wish with every fiber in my body that I did, but, sadly, I don't**

**Just to let you guys know, this is happening while JJ is working on the case, a few hours before she gets the call from Will, who's in the hospital...all will be explained in the next chapter... for now, please reid and review, because it means so much to me :) Oh, and in this, Henry would be about five, and JJ and Will are married. I know they aren't in the series, and Henry would still be pretty young, but I guess this would be about two years after season seven. Alright, enough with my talking. Enjoy the chapter!:)**

**The LaMontagne Residence 8:00 a.m.**

"Henry, buddy, you gotta get up." Will urged his son.

Henry wrapped the dinosaur blanket around himself tighter and let out a muffled "I'm sleepy."

Will knelt down beside the bed, facing Henry. "I know, but you got to get up. You have to go to school, little man. He have to fill that brain of yours with knowledge."

Henry shut his eyes tightly. "I don't have to go to school, daddy. I could stay here with you, and you could teach me stuff."

Will smiled. "I don't think I'd be able to teach you, Henry. You'd get bored with me. You better get out of bed, or you know what's coming..."

Henry gave a toothy grin as Will reached over and tickled him. "Stop, daddy! I'll go to school!" He giggled loudly, squirming around in his bed.

"That's my boy." Will laughed.

Henry breathed deeply, trying to regain his breath. He reluctantly took his blanket off of himself, wriggling out of the cocoon of warmth.

"Don't you want to see Madison?" Will questioned, already knowing what Henry's response would be.

Madison was a blue-eyed, blonde haired little girl in Henry's kindergarten class. Henry had had a crush on her since day one. Every time he would talk to her, he'd stutter and blush. Of course, Henry never admitted to having a crush on her, but it was evident every time she was near. JJ thought it was adorable, of course. Thank goodness she hadn't been jealous that there was another woman in Henry's life.

Henry jumped out of bed and ran to his closet, as if he had drank a can of Red Bull.

Will followed Henry to the closet, ruffling his sons hair. "You need any help picking out some clothes?"

Henry shook his head vigorously, as if he were appalled by the idea.

"I can do it all by myself, daddy. I'm a big boy." Henry assured as he pulled down a blue and yellow striped shirt.

Ever since Henry had started school, he had become more independent, insisting that he was a "big boy." JJ had been upside at first, for the thought of her little baby growing up was bittersweet. Will thought his son was finally becoming a man. Henry would pick out his own clothes and pour his own cereal (or _try_ to pour his own cereal, for usually when he tried a puddle of milk and bits of cereal covered the floor).

Will exited the room, giving his son some privacy. Hopefully, Henry wouldn't pick anything too ridiculous to wear. Just last week, he had insisted on wearing his Superman costume to school.

He poured himself some coffee, rubbing his eyes. He was tired too. Henry had kept them up all night with the monster business. Not that Will could blame him. There was once a time when Will himself had been afraid of monsters, but that had been long ago. He had stopped believing in the fairy tale monster, but as soon as he became a cop, he believed in a new kind of monster. The real kind of monster.

Henry entered the kitchen a few minutes later, climbing on top of the counter to grab the box of cereal.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? Standing on counters isn't very safe." Will inquired, his eyebrows raised as he watched the small boy reach for the Lucky Charms. After three failed attempts, he finally got the cereal down, and a victorious look spread across his face. "I got it." He insisted as he grabbed a plastic bowl and tried to get the gallon of milk.

"Lemme help you with that." Will responded, taking the gallon of milk from his son. "You sure are strong, buddy. You almost got this all by yourself. I couldn't carry a gallon of milk by myself until I was ten." He joked as he poured the milk in the cereal bowl.

"Really?" Henry asked, aghast as he poured cereal into his bowl, Lucky Charms flying all over the counter.

"Well, I think so. I mean, it was so long ago. I haven't been ten since... hmm, the eighteen hundreds, I suppose." He joked as he cleaned the cereal.

Henry gave his signature smile, the one that JJ said he had gotten from Will. "Daddy! You're old!"

Will smiled from behind his coffee mug as he sipped his coffee.

"Can I have some of that?" Henry questioned, staring as Will drank his coffee.

"Some of this?" Will questioned, motioning to his coffee cup.

Henry nodded. "You and mommy always drink it in the mornings when your tired. Since I'm tired too, can I have some?"

Will smiled from behind his coffee mug. "Uh, I don't think so, Henry. You're not old enough for coffee. Besides, we wouldn't want you to become a coffee addict like your Uncle Spencer."

"Well, how old do I have to be to drink coffee?"

"20"

Henry's eyes widened in shock. "20. That's a long time from now, daddy! I'll never be able to drink coffee." Henry said, exasperated. He looked back at his father, his face full of shock. "Were you twenty when you drank coffee?"

'Well, I wasn't _exactly_ twenty, but I was close enough. Maybe I'll slip you some when your...12."

"12? At least it's better than twenty." Henry murmured as he slurped the milk out of his cereal bowl.

"If I were you, I'd stick to the Lucky Charms. They're magically deli-" The sound of the doorbell interrupted Will.

_Who could that be?_ Will thought. They rarely got visitors on Monday mornings.

"Stay right here, Henry. I'll be right back." Will warned as he looked out of the peephole. A dark-haired man holding a package stood in front of the door. Will breathed a sigh of relief. There must have been a mix up with the packages, and this man had gotten theirs instead.

"Will LaMontagne" The man questioned as Will opened the door.

"Yes, that's me."

"This is yours," The man said, handing the package over to Will. " There must have been a mistake with the mail or something."

"Thank you." Will smiled appreciatively. Then it dawned on him

_I didn't order a package... did Jennifer? Wait, I've never seen this guy before... is he new to the neighborhood? I thought I knew all the neighbors..._

A look of suspicion flitted across Will's face, and the man knew it was time to put his plan in action, pulling out...

A metal baseball bat.

Will's eyes widened with fear. Fear not for him, but for his son. Deep down, Will knew that's what they wanted. They wanted to take his baby boy from him. Will wouldn't allow that. He'd fight tooth and nail for his son. He'd kill for his son.

"Hen-" Will managed before he was struck in the head with the baseball bat.

Will collapsed onto the floor, his breathing heavy from the pain. No, he couldn't think about the pain. He had to get Henry out of here, away from these monsters. He wanted to rock Henry in his arms, hold him tight, and assure him that he would keep him safe. But this pain wouldn't let him open his mouth.

He heard small footsteps approaching him. He knew it was Henry.

_Please run away, Henry. Please. Run and don't look back. Get help. Please, don't let them hurt you. Please, God, don't let them hurt my son..._ Will wanted to say. He had to warn his child. He knew he succumb into unconsciousness soon, knew he would sink into the dark, murky waters of his pain.

"Daddy!" Henry screeched as he saw his father lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Hurry and get the boy." A voice hissed.

It was a different voice... there were at least two of them. Will once again tried in vain to open his mouth, but no words came out. They were going to take his baby, and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't protect his son, the one thing father's should always be able to do.

_Leave him alone, please... __he's my son. You can't take him... I won't let you..._ Will wanted to yell. He wanted to pry his son away from their arms, to protect him... to kill the the monsters that were causing his little boy all this pain. But he couldn't do anything.

The voices were farther away now... Will knew unconscious was hitting him. He tried to grasp his son's voice, as if it were a life preserver that could save him, keep him from drowning. But it wasn't working. He was drifting away.

"Daddy!" Henry cried.

That was the last thing Will heard before he succumbed into unconsciousness, into the darkness.


	5. Sometimes The World Is Screwed Up

**Quantico Virginia Police Station 8:32 a.m.**

Her world had just crashed down on her.

Those two words, two simple words, changed her life forever.

_Henrys gone. Henrys gone._

The words replayed over and over again in her mind; taunting her. She didn't want to hear them, didn't want to believe. It was some sick joke. Her baby was fine. She had just seen him. There was no way….

"Jennifer?" Will whispered. JJ could hear the tears in his voice.

She stood there, the phone next to her ear, not uttering a single word. Her breaths came in short gasps; the oxygen wasn't flowing to her brain. One more minute and she'd pass out.

"You're lying." She murmured, her hoarse voice struggling to make a sound.

"I wish I was. H-He's gone…." Will managed to say, his words coming out as sobs. "We were at home, Jennifer. He was eating Lucky Charms, and he wanted some c-coffee… I would him he had to wait 'til he was older. Then someone was at the door…." He tried to explain, his voice trailing off.

"Wait… they took him from the house? _You let them take him?_" She yelled into the phone, her voice shrill. The reality of the words had finally sunk in. Her son was gone, taken away from her…..

That's when it hit her. The unsub they had been looking for…. He was taking little boys around Henry's age….. in Virginia, where they lived….. he was taken by the unsubs…. He was taken by killers.

"N-No…. I tried… JJ, I tried!" He wailed. "But it didn't work. They hit me in the head with a metal bat… and they took him. They took our son."

The tears fell fast down her face as she gathered up the strength to talk. Jennifer Jareau, the strong FBI agent, was too weak to speak.

The phone began slipping out of her clammy hand; she desperately tightened her grip on it. She needed to find out what was going to happen to her son… but in the back of her mind she already knew. She knew what the outcome would be if they didn't find Henry in time… and the thoughts were too horrible. She didn't want to taint her mind with them.

"Will…. W-where are you now?" She asked, her once shrill voice now weak.

"I'm at the hospital. One of our neighbors found me on the ground when they saw our front door open. The doctor said I'm lucky I don't have a concussion. You're the first person I called…"

"Will, I'm at the local police station. I was on a case here in Virginia. I know who took him, Will, I-I know who took him…"

"Who?" He practically yelled into the phone. As soon as he found out he was going to kill the son of a bitch.

"It's the unsub we're looking for…. Will, we've only got three days to find Henry. Once the three days are up…" She uttered, not able to finish her sentence. She didn't want to say the words. But they both knew.

"Oh my god, JJ, what are we going to do?"

That's when she lost it. She began crying uncontrollably, her vision blurred by tears.

"I-I don't know, Will….. We've got to find him, Will. He's our son…. He's my baby."

She sniffled. She had to stay strong. Crying wouldn't bring her son back.

"Pick me up from the hospital and bring me to the police station."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her through the phone.

"I'll tell the team… and the police. I'll be there as soon as I can, Will."

"Jennifer," Will whispered "I love you…. I love our family… our son. We have to find him. We can't live without him."

"I-I know, Will. We'll find him." She tried to convince him…. But was also trying to convince herself.

She hung up the phone, her voice too weak. She sat down on the cold step; a shiver went through her body. It wasn't the cold February air. It was the thought that her son was taken by these monsters… these killers. And there was nothing she could do. She felt immense guilt. Why couldn't she have been there to protect her son? Wasn't that what mothers did? No, instead she was trying to convince a grieving mother to talk to her, oblivious to the fact that at that moment, her son was being taken away. She could become just like that grieving mother…

She just cried. She couldn't hold it in. The tears streamed down her face. The cold wind howled, stinging her cheeks.

She held her head in her hands and shook as she sobbed.

"Henry, baby, I'm so sorry. I should've been there, baby. I should've protected you…" She whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She had no idea how long she had been crying; hours it seemed. But she must've been out there for a while, because before long she heard the front door open.

"JJ! There you are! Mr. and Mrs. Keelerman have been waiting for you for a half hour." Reid informed her.

JJ managed to lift her head and faced him.

"JJ? JJ, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, his voice getting higher and higher with each word he speak, worry evident in his hazel eyes.

He took her in his arms, and as soon as she felt the warm of his embrace, she sobbed into his shoulder.

This feeling was familiar; she had been in Reid's arms more than once. Usually, they were so warm, so protective… but she didn't feel any of that now. All she felt was numbness throughout her body, searing into her heart.

"It's okay JJ, it's okay." He whispered, swaying gently, as if she were a baby being rocked by its mother. It reminded her of Henry when he was a baby. He had loved being rocked, and she had loved the feeling of the warm bundle in her arms… the memory only made her sob harder.

"R-Reid…. It's Henry. Will just called. Henry was kidnapped….. By our unsubs. Henry's gone. Henry's gone." She wailed, looking up at him.

She had only seen the expression that was on his face once before… it was the expression he wore when he had found out Emily had died. It was the expression that stabbed JJ in the heart. But she couldn't feel it now, for her heart was numb to the core.

"What? He's gone? The unsubs took him?" This time he wailed, searching her face for that trademark toothy grin she gave him when she was joking. Unfortunately, it didn't come.

It couldn't be true. Reid wouldn't believe it. How could it have happened? Why? Why did they choose Henry? Why his godson? His godson… Henry was more to Reid than that. Henry was a son to Reid, and the news Reid had just received hurt him as much as it did Will and JJ.

She nodded, confirming his fears. His vision was clouded by tears, his body stricken with grief, with terror.

"Oh my god…" He breathed, taking JJ back into his arms, holding her tight, thinking that if he let go of her, he'd lose her, too. And the thought of that was unbearable.

"We'll find him, JJ. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him." Reid murmured as he placed the top of his head on hers, his lips in her hair.

She tried to believe his words, tried to let them melt the cold inside her, but for once, the comforting words and embrace of Reid didn't convince her at all.

**Sorry it took so long to post this, but there was a problem with the login. I yelled some pretty ugly things at my computer screen after about the fifth time of trying to log in! So, hoped you like you! Please Reid and review! :)**


	6. Not Just Another Victim

**The Morgue Monday 9:32 a.m.**

Prentiss and Hotch watched as the M.E. pulled the gray blanket down, revealing the gray face of Jason Keelerman. Jeremy Campfield's body was next to Jason's, and looking at the two dead little boys made Hotch want to leave. He found it horrible that any human would do this to a poor, defenseless child. Every time he looked at one of the boys, he thought of Jack.

"So, the cause of death was a bludgeon to their heads from the butt of a gun. Looks like it was a surprise attack." The M.E. told them, just like it said in the report.

The team had already read the M.E.'s report, but wanted to see the body for themselves. They were hoping to find a lead, a shred of evidence that told them what the un-subs motives were. The only thing they knew about the un-sub was that he was one sick bastard.

Prentiss examined the body, her face hard, showing no emotion. She always tried to hide her emotions, always put up a façade, but right now, Hotch could see the pain and pity in her large brown eyes. Cases involving children were the most mentally straining.

"Other than the bludgeon to the head, there seems to be no other physical damage." Prentiss noted, surveying Jason Keelermans head wound.

"Well, there weren't any other physical damages outside, but inside is a whole different matter." The M.E. said.

"What do you mean?" Hotch inquired. If there was any internal damage, it should've been mentioned in the report.

"I just got the toxicology reports back and, well… it seems as if these two boys were injected with a combination of harmful chemicals and drugs."

Prentiss raised her eyebrows in shock. "Drugs? What kind?"

The medical examiner cleared his throat. "Well, each was induced with a different combination. In Jason Keelerman, I found heavy traces of balidixic acid, clindamycin, and ciprofloxacin. Balidixic is used to treat urinary tracts, but can cause seizures in high dosages. After being injected with this, Jason suffered an epileptic seizure-''

"How bad was the seizure?"

"Well, from the looks of it, it couldn't have been more than two minutes. If he didn't die from it, it couldn't have lasted that long. Clindamycin is used to treat certain types of bacterial infections, and can cause Pseudomembranous Colitis. In simple terms, it may cause overgrowth of dangerous bacteria in the large intestine. And ciprofloxacin is the deadliest of all. Its part of the quinolones family, synthetic broad-spectrum antibiotics. Balidixic is also in this family. Ciprofloxacin is used to treat bacterial infections, but has serious side effects such as hypertension, heart problems, and pulmonary embolism." The medical examiner explained. Prentiss couldn't help noting that he sounded like Reid.

"If these drugs are so deadly, why didn't he die from them?"

"Well, there was a noticeably high amount of each in his system, but not enough to cause a sudden death. The drugs weakened his immune system tremendously though."

"What drugs were in Jeremy Campfields body?"

"The toxicology report shows that Permax, a drug used for Parkinson's disease, was found, along with Valproate Acid and Lovanox. Permax is used in treatment of Parkinson's, and its proiritory is to reduce the symptoms and problems associated with Parkinson's disease. Since Jeremy didn't have Parkinson's, he was prone to the side effect, Raynaud's disease, where the fingers become white and very painful when cold. Valproate Acid causes trouble speaking or walking and uncontrolled muscle movements. Lovanox can cause chest pain and shortness of breath. The drugs, like Jasons, also weakened Jeremys immune system immensely."

"So, the un-sub injects the victim with chemicals and kills them?" Prentiss asked, once again confused.

"Well, maybe the un-sub waits until the child is too weak. These drugs do weaken the immune system. Maybe when the child couldn't withstand the drugs, the un-sub deemed them useless and killed them." Hotch inferred, his voice hard. He wanted to catch this son-of-a-bitch.

"Would you need to be in the medical profession to get ahold of these drugs?" Prentiss murmured.

The medical doctor shook his head. "No. They either broke into a hospital or bought most of them on the black market. Some of these medications could've even been prescribed to them. But no one in the medical profession would mix these drugs together. Their too dangerous."

"Prentiss, call Garcia and tell her to search any hospital break-ins within the last month." Hotch ordered.

She nodded in response as she strode out the door.

"Hello, you've reached the Goddess of all things good and mighty. How might I help you?" Garcia's chipper voice boomed through the phone.

Despite the heaviness of the case, Prentiss smiled. "Hey, Garcia, I need you to run a search for me. Look for any hospital break-ins within the last month."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Garcia called. Prentiss could clearly hear the loud clack of the keys as Garcia typed as fast as lightning.

"Uh, sorry, kitten. I'm coming up with blanks. Surprisingly, the hospitals haven't been robbed for awhile,"

"Thanks anyway, Garcia."

"Uh, Emily?" Garcia murmured just as Prentiss was about to hang up.

"Yeah, Garcia?"

"Is JJ alright?"

"Yeah," Prentiss responded. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know, it's just that there's this feeling inside me that something bad has happened,"

"Oh, your Garcia senses are tingling?" Prentiss joked, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess so," Prentiss could hear the smile in Garcia's voice.

"It's probably just the case. Don't worry. I'm sure JJ's fine."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Prentiss answered, hanging up the phone.

The first thing she noticed when she walked back into the room was Hotch's expression. It was seriousness… mixed with pain and fear. The looked unnerved Prentiss for a moment.

"Yes… We'll be back as soon as we can." Hotch answered simply as he hung up the phone.

"Hotch, what's wrong?"

"That was the police station. Another child has been taken... Henry." Hotch answered, his voice distant.

"Wait, you mean… JJ's Henry?" Prentiss asked, her voice rising higher and higher in disbelief.

She expected Hotch to shake his head no… but he didn't. He looked at her with weak eyes as he slowly nodded yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Un-Known Location 9:32 a.m.<strong>

At that same moment, Henry LaMountange sat with his knees to his chin, sobbing uncontrollably. He was in the corner of the dark, dank room. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his parents again.

_Mommy, I need you! I'm sorry, I should've fought harder. I don't want you to worry, mommy. Tell daddy it wasn't his fault. I'll miss you, mommy. Just come find me. Come bring me home. Tell me just one more story._

The door creaked open, sending a stream of light. Henry squeezed his eyes shut and wished to be back home; his mom had always told him that if he wished hard enough for something, it would come true. But it didn't

"He's perfect!" She cooed as she knelt next to Henry. He didn't open his eyes.

"Look at how strong he is... he's not like the others."

"That's what you said about the other two." A man's gruff voice answered back.

"I've got a feeling about this one. Quick, give me the syringe." She commanded, holding out her hand.

Henry tried to back up against the wall some more, but a strong hand gripped his arm hard. He wanted to yell out in pain, but didn't. He had to be strong. He had to get home, so his mommy and daddy wouldn't be worried. He didn't want them to worry.

He felt the sharp point of the syringe pierce through his skin, this time, he did yell. It hurt him so much, unlike at the doctor's, when all he felt was a little pinch, he felt this go into his arm.

He could feel the liquid entering. He wanted to move, but couldn't, for the strong hand was still clamped on to his arm.

"Don't worry. You'll be asleep soon." The women whispered. Unlike his mother's voice, hers was cruel.

She pulled the syringe out and the two left the room, leaving Henry alone.

Before the liquid put him to sleep, he cried. He cried for the one person he couldn't have.


	7. The Bitter Truth Hurts

**The Behavioral Analysis Unit Monday 10:00 a.m.**

JJ couldn't stop shaking. No matter how many times she told herself everything was going to be okay, she couldn't calm down. She knew it was a lie. Nothing was okay.

"Hotch and Prentiss are on their way, JJ. Maybe you should sit down." Reid whispered as he held her by the shoulders and led her back into the police station. JJ now noticed how grim the place looked... she now knew how Mr. and Mrs. Keelerman felt.

"I-I have to pick Will up, Reid..." JJ murmured, her blue eyes electric with fear, a dazed expression on her face.

"I'll pick him up."

"W-Who's going to finish talk to the Keelerman's?" She whispered, having momentarily forgotten about the couple waiting for her.

"Morgan will finish with them." Reid explained, helping her settle down in a chair.

She knew that she shouldn't be sitting here, doing nothing. She should be doing everything in her power to save her son. She shouldn't be thinking that his death was inevitable... she was his mother. She had to save Henry. She had to save her son.

Morgan and Rossi approached just then, their faces becoming grim when they saw Jennifer's expression.

"What's wrong with-"

"They took Henry, guys. The unsubs. They have Henry now." Reid whispered, trying to let the information sink in. But he couldn't. He had just seen Henry alive and happy. This couldn't be happening. It seemed so improbable. The odds of this happening were slim to none.

"They took Henry?" Morgan yelled, eyeing Reid as if he had just been told Henry was dead. Rossi remained quiet, his inquisitive dark eyes staring at JJ's face.

"Not so loud, Morgan. She's still in shock-"

"I'm not in shock!" Jennifer yelled, jumping up from the chair. A silence fell over the room, eyes probing JJ.

She knew it was time to take action. She couldn't grieve now, knowing that Henry was somewhere with those monsters, alive. She wouldn't stop searching until Henry was... well, she wouldn't stop searching until Henry was found.

"I'm not in shock, Reid." She insisted, lowering her voice as the attention was drawn off of her.

"When I find that son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him." Morgan warned, his eyes ablaze with anger. JJ couldn't recall seeing Morgan this mad since... since Doyle had killed Prentiss.

"We need to keep a clear head, Morgan." Rossi said. "We can't let personal involvement getting away, or we'll do something that we'll regret."

"Rossi, I won't regret anything once I get my hands on him." Morgan snarled.

"Someone needs to finish talking to the Keelerman's." Reid said.

"I will." Rossi volunteered, giving JJ a pitiful look. He hated seeing her this way, when she was usually so strong.

"I-I don't want you guys treating Henry like a victim." JJ murmured as she looked into their eyes.

"I don't want you talking about him like he's already dead... I need to keep hope. Hope is the only thing that's going to keep me going."

They nodded in the silence. None of them wanted to even consider Henry as a victim.

"And don't treat me like a victim, either." She added before they could walk away.

"We won't, JJ." Morgan whispered as if he was talking to a five year old.

"I'm going to go get Will from the hospital and bring him down here. Maybe he can talk with a sketch artist." JJ said as she started walking away.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized something. Who was going to tell Garcia?

* * *

><p>"Hello, Muffin! You've reached Penelope Garcia, computer extraordinaire! How may I be of service?" Garcia called.<p>

"Penelope..." JJ trailed off, trying to find the right words. She knew this was going to be hard. Garcia loved Henry as if Henry was her son.

"Wait, what's wrong? This doesn't sound like the Jennifer Jareau I know. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

JJ took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. She needed to stay strong for her son. She was a profiler. She had to be strong.

"It's the case we're working on. Garcia, I really don't know how to say this, but... Henry. He's taken Henry." She murmured.

"Oh my god." She could hear Garcia faintly, along with heavy breathing.

"I knew something was wrong! But Emily told me everything was okay and... oh my god, JJ." She blubbered.

The tears were falling down JJ's face now. "I have to go pick up Will at the hospital. They hurt him and then took..." She sniffled, not wanting to speak the words.

"JJ, I'm so sorry... I promise you I will do everything in my power to find this bastard and make his life a living hell."

A smile flitted across JJ's face. "Thanks, Garcia. I know you'll do your best. Nothing gets past you."

"You know that's right. Go pick up Will, Jajye. I'll be here when you get back."

JJ said her good-byes and hung up, slowly walking to the black SUV to pick up her husband from the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" JJ asked Will as she found him in his hospital room.<p>

"Yeah, I'm doctor says I'm lucky I didn't have a concussion. Turns out I wasn't hit too hard, just enough to black out. But you don't need to be worried about me. We need to-"

"I know, Will. I know."

He looked up at her, on the brink of tears. JJ couldn't take it. She already cried enough tears for all of them. Will rarely cried. She couldn't stand it.

"It's my fault, Jennifer. I should've done more. But I couldn't."

"Honey, it's not your fault." JJ said soothingly, taking his hand.

"I watched as they took him! I saw them take our son. You should've heard him crying for me. For us. And there was nothing I could do. I'm his father. It's my job to protect him!"

"Will," JJ began, looking into his brown eyes, the eyes she had looked into so many times before. "There's no way we can change the past now. We need to do everything in our power to find Henry. He wouldn't want us to stand around and mourn, especially since he isn't... he isn't gone yet."

He nodded and held on to her hand tightly.

"Let's get down to the police station and get with the team. I swear, Will, I'm going to find him. We're going to find him, if it's the last thing we do." She said reassuringly as she helped him up.

But deep down, JJ was unsure if she would ever see her son alive again.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey loyal readers, sorry for the super late update! Real life has been hectic, I mean, _really_ hectic, and by the time I actually was able to get on fanfiction, it had already been a month since I had updated. I'm super sorry with a cherry on top! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Reid and Review! :)


End file.
